


Tell me what story you want me to work on!

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: So, I have about a thousand stories both still as raw ideas and as posted works with more chapters to come. It’s kind of overwhelming! So, I thought it might be prudent to ask you fans what of my ideas you’d like to see next!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just pick your top 3 ideas of the following and post them in a comment!

Stories already posted awaiting updates:  
\- Chapter 33 of One More Night (Drift/Wing/Rodimus)  
\- Chapter 3 of Risen Sunshine (Rodimus/Firestar)  
\- Chapter 2 of Just Like Fire (Rodimus/Wing)  
\- Part 3 of the Medic Hot Rod AU (Hot Rod/Deadlock)

New ideas:  
\- After the mutiny; Perceptor and his regret that he never told Brainstorm that he loves him. (Perceptor/Brainstorm)  
\- Drift & Cyclonus bonding over great swords. Drift confesses his newfound respect for Cyclonus. He also asks about Dai Atlas.  
\- The gang gives Dominus a burial.  
\- Velocity begins to have warmer feelings towards Swerve when seeing his genuine side on Mederi. (Velocity/Swerve)  
\- Megatron, after everyone has been taken from him in the Functionist universe. Although his pain is beyond any he’s ever felt, he holds out hope for what he’d left behind, and clutches his dirty, dented, broken Rodimus star.  
\- When they go to Mederi, Drift sees Wing. (Drift/Wing)  
\- Cyclonus and Tailgate welcoming Whirl into their new home in Tetrahex and bonding with him as amica.  
\- Drift had assumed that everyone already KNEW that Brainstorm was a double agent.  
\- Drift's feelings about Autobot Megatron.  
\- Rodimus venting about his anger about Optimus to Megatron, and how much he used to look up to him. (Slight Rodimus/Megatron)

Ideas that are more fleshed-out will be added in chapters to this.  
Also, if you want to use any of the ideas above, have at it! Just credit the idea to me. I'd love to read what you've made of it!


	2. Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromedome/his shitty love life

Mach doesn't like fighting. Mach likes peaceful strolls. And fuzzy things. He is certainly no dummy, but usually he does need to ask at least twice for an explanation before he gets a concept. He’s a minibot that turns into a space shuttle, so he’s part of the Astro Class. At that time, Tumbler was still working for Prowl as a forensics officer. He died before Tumbler worked for the New Institute with Brainstorm. He had a congenital disorder. “I knew that I was living on borrowed time, but you always made me feel alive.”

Chromedome met Scattergun after the war began, early on. They worked at the New Institute together. Scattergun worked more closely with Brainstorm, in the engineering department: Stormy was actually the one to introduce the two. Scattergun had been much more reluctant to get into a relationship. He was killed by shrapnel to the throat cables when Overlord attacked the facility and bled out before a medic could get to him. Chromedome had been hurt badly, so he didn’t know until days when he came around that Scattergun had been injured; however, he held on just long enough to see Chromedome again before dying. In his grief, he erased both Mach and Scattergun from his memory altogether. Brainstorm was distressed to learn about this.

Being partnered with Prowl, and the odd relationship they had with one another.

Chromedome was quickly coming to resent his skills as a mnemosurgeon. After the war had begun proper, he found comfort in a mech named Pivot. They weren’t together for very long when Pivot died. 

In as much grief as he was, Chromedome went to a Relinquishment clinic, where he met Rewind. He was still suffering from grief, and Rewind spoke of finding his conjunx Dominus Ambus. Chromedome couldn’t bring himself to speak of Pivot and felt that he needed to let go if he wanted any sort of future with Rewind, so he eventually erased Pivot from his mind. Brainstorm asked if he really liked Rewind, or if he was just the “rebound guy” after Pivot. Chromedome was extremely confused, and that’s when Brainstorm realized he’d erased Pivot, too.

When Rewind died, Brainstorm was there, and begged Chromedome to honor Rewind by remembering him. 

It’s a good thing he did: because later on, they found a Quantum Duplicate of Rewind! 

Of course, there couldn’t be a completely happy ending. Hundreds of years later, Rewind began to deteriorate. However, they still were able to make things work: Chromedome would simply plug Rewind (in alt mode) into the back of his neck and they would communicate much more intimately.


	3. You Should See Me In A Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus/Starscream

The Mistress of Flame was wrong: Optimus Prime was not the Arisen, prophesied to be able to control the Flame. It was Rodimus. And when the LL crew returns to Cybertron and Rodimus goes to OP’s funeral, Camiens whisper amongst themselves how much he resembles Solus, and the Mistress overhears Nautica joking with Firestar about her flame, saying that her captain could light his WHOLE BODY on fire at will. A mech that can CONTROL flames interests her enough, but when she discovers that he carried the Matrix, BONDED with the Matrix… and the way in which it happened, how he had died, and the Matrix born him anew… he truly WAS the Arisen.

However, Starscream isn’t going to sit back and take that. He’s going to fight tooth and nail to stay in power. What he didn’t expect is for his rivalry with Rodimus to turn into… something else. It ends with the two of them as a couple, ruling Cybertron together.


	4. Graceless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainstorm/Perceptor, Brainstorm/Quark (past unrequited), angst

Brainstorm and Perceptor run into Quark. He knows Perceptor, but Brainstorm was never created… Perceptor awkwardly introduces the two, Brainstorm practically in a trance. Still shocked and dazed from the encounter, Brainstorm makes a serious miscalculation in an experiment that day, nearly causing his own death.

When he wakes it is in a hospital, in the middle of the night, roused by the soft sounds of weeping. He turns his head to the left to see Perceptor crying, and reaches out to him. Perceptor startles a bit, and tells him that he needs his recharge, to just go back to sleep; but Brainstorm can’t power down with his intended in such distress. He scoots over on the berth carefully to not jostle all the cords and wires suffusing his frame. Perceptor lays down and carefully curls himself around Brainstorm. The jet asks what happened, but Perceptor says they can talk about it in the morning.

They laid in silence for a while. Brainstorm had thought Perceptor to be asleep when the smaller scientist shifted slightly to place a hand on the jet’s cockpit, as close to his spark as the life support apparatus would allow. Perceptor whispers apology after apology: for not appreciating Brainstorm sooner, for the betrayal, for waiting so long to show that he had feelings for him. He admits that now, knowing Quark is alive, Brainstorm doesn’t have to stay with him. He could pursue what he’d always wanted.

Brainstorm twined his fingers together with Percy’s. “All I ever wanted was to be loved,” he said softly, and then offered a small smile. “And I have a feeling that I already am.” A smile blooms on Perceptor’s face and he nods emphatically. Brainstorm smiles and allows his body to release every bit of tension it had retained in seemingly all his life. His optics flickered shut.

“I love you too, Percy,” he whispered.

They get the bad news that Brainstorm will need to constantly be attached to a power source for his spark to keep spinning. Recharge sockets, such as the ones above beds, were fine but wouldn’t allow him much freedom of movement. While Brainstorm was still recovering, Perceptor set to work installing recharge sockets with extension cords in every room of their home, including their underground “secret lab”, although he insisted that Brainstorm wait a few months before using it.

Though he’d rather stay at home with his projects and, more importantly, his intended, Perceptor had to keep his job as a professor so they’d be able to pay for their home. Many of Brainstorm’s former students had made generous donations to help out the struggling couple, as well as had given vials of innermost energon to Perceptor to bring back to the homebound mech. Despite his wishes, when Perceptor comes home, he finds Brainstorm in their lab, and is surprised to see a newly-fashioned briefcase laid out on the table. With a very serious look on his face, Brainstorm asked him to help turn the briefcase into a way to keep Brainstorm’s spark charged enough that he could handle travelling short distances (which was better than nothing). What was once used to help him travel through time now helped him travel simply outside of his home and back.

Brainstorm cracks that night. He apologizes for the accident, preventing them from ever being able to sparkbond and become true conjunx. Perceptor insists that they don’t need to bond to be a real couple: all they have to do is love each other, which Perceptor swears to do until the day he dies. “I’ll probably be the first to go at this rate,” Brainstorm chuckled darkly, gesturing to his chassis. “If that is the case,” Perceptor said, trying to keep his voice even, “I will still continue to love you. Even if we are separated by death, if I’ve learned anything at all during our time aboard the Lost Light, it is that love is not bound by the rules of the universe, by death nor space nor time. And as you once said, ‘All’s fair in love and time travel’.”


	5. Everglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift/Ratchet 100% fluff

Drift/Ratchet. When the quest is over and all is said and done, Drift takes Ratchet to the festival of Lost Light, the inspiration for the ship’s name. Despite himself, Ratchet is awed at its beauty, even after seeing it before, as if seeing it with new eyes - but even more so, Drift’s beauty amongst the floating lanterns, he proposes to Drift. After all, they’d unknowingly performed the Four Acts already.


	6. Take It Out On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skids & Brainstorm, not shippy, angst

Skids survives, and Skids feels guilty not only for unknowingly and involuntarily helping Tarn to kill Quark and the other mechs, but also for having comfort sex with Quark, since the scientist could only relax in Skids’ caring, careful arms. They had lots of interfacing - slow, gentle and soft, for their mutual pleasure and comfort. One would think there was nothing bad about that, but Skids felt that this was as much of a betrayal from his side as his “assistance” at Quark’s murder. He’d never forgive himself for claiming the other mech’s true love. He confesses to Brainstorm and Stormy falls apart to an extent, but he’s not mad at Skids - he THANKS him for telling him what really happened, and was so happy to hear that at least Quark’s last days weren’t completely miserable, thanks to Skids. He protests, saying that Brainstorm should hate him, yell and scream, beat him up, whatever - he doesn’t deserve forgiveness. Much to both of their surprise, Brainstorm takes one of Skids’ hands in both of his own and says softly, “Skids…you didn’t know what would happen. It’s not your fault.” Skids starts to cry and just flings his arms around Brainstorm, and although stunned at first, Brainstorm returns the embrace, murmuring, “I forgive you.” When Skids finally pulls away, Brainstorm says, “Thank you for trying. For making his last days not as horrible as they could’ve been. You did your best.


	7. Afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Aid/Riptide, hurt & comfort

After escaping from Getaway, Thunderclash still unconscious - First Aid had done what he could with the limited supplies - Riptide flops down on the floor, sprawled out, and First Aid can’t help but think it’s kind of cute. When Riptide pats the floor beside him, First Aid doesn’t even try to protest. Completely exhausted, he puts the ship on autopilot, and lays down next to Riptide.  
The larger mech turns on his side and puts a hand over Aid’s spark, and thanks him for saving him. Aid waves it off, and sits up and says sadly that he couldn’t save everyone… and his spark feels heavy with the loss of his gestalt mates, the other protectobots. Defensor was dead, and he’d never felt so empty.

Much to his surprise, Riptide sits up as well and pulls him close. He admits he doesn’t quite understand how Aid feels: he’s never had an amica or a conjunx, or even SHOWN his spark to anyone, so despite feeling lonely at times, he couldn’t feel what Aid was, but he’s full of sympathy, not a hint of pity. It moves the medic and he turns to face Riptide, his visor sparking with unshed tears. For the first time in who knows how long, he takes it off so he can just… let it out. He knew Riptide wouldn’t judge him - even though he hardly knew him, he knew that he wasn’t that type of mech. He then unlatches his faceplate as well, feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed, but when Riptide cups his unmarred face in his hands, his touch is gentle and his field flickers with apprehension amongst the worry for the doctor. He squashes down his surprise that the medic has an actual face, a smooth and lovely one at that, untouched by war due to its protection. He carefully wipes away Aid’s tears, afraid to mar his face with his claws. The CMO places his hands over Riptide’s biting his lip to suppress his sobs.

The larger mech pulls him into his lap and cradles him close. He’d never done this before - comfort anyone, nor have any received - but he does his best to make First Aid feel safe, and figures he must’ve done his job when the smaller mech falls asleep, head on the other’s shoulder. Riptide smiles and carefully gets up to sit down in front of the console, holding the other close as he watches the stars, and he dares to hope that maybe this won’t be the only time he gets to experience something like this.


	8. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron/Rodimus

Rodimus wasn’t sure what this...thing...he and Megatron had was evolving into, but the former Decepticon Warlord was occupying more and more of Rodimus’ thoughts, and as much as he enjoyed whatever it was that they had (he really did!), he wasn’t sure if was...appropriate.

Of course, since when has Rodimus ever cared about what was “appropriate” or not? So even though he did have some concerns about how others - Autobots and Decepticons alike - might view their relationship, Rodimus tried to push that little detail to the backwaters of his mind.

After all, there wouldn’t be a problem if no one found out.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM AWARE THAT ALMOST ALL OF THESE SHIPS CONTAIN RODIMUS. NO I AM NOT SORRY.


End file.
